


A Kept Woman

by Deanie95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kept Woman, M/M, Sam is a lady, Wincest - Freeform, kinda awkward explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to know what Sam likes best about their relationship. Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kept Woman

Dean laid back against the Impala's windshield and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "Can I ask you a question, Sammy? Even if it's a touchy subject?"

"Hmm." Sam hummed sleepily, "Sure."

The green eyed hunter tangled his fingers and tugged playfully at Sam's hair. He wanted to word this...gently. He didn't want Sam to get upset because Dean was a blunt asshole...

"What do you like best about us?" Dean asked softly, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers, "About what we do. Not hunting, but...y'know, you and me."

Sam blinked up at Dean in surprise. That was...well, it wasn't what he had been expecting...

The floppy haired hunter turned over, crossing his arms on Dean's lap, and propping his chun on them, "Well, I guess I like feeling...safe."

This time Dean blinked, "...safe?"

"Um, well..." Sam blushed lightly, "When we`re...y'know, having sex, nine times out of ten, you top, which is totally fine by the way, and the entire time I...I feel protected. Even though we're naked and distracted, if something or someone came through the door intending on hurting us, you would just...take care of it."

"'Take care of it', hmm?" Dean rumbled with a smile.

Sam nodded, his eyes warm, "Just like you take care of me. Well, y'know, not just like it, but you get where I'm going with this, right?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I do." Dean chuckled.

Huh. Sam liked being taken care of. For all his bitching about being equal partners one would think the whole "take care of Sammy" thing would piss him off. Ha. Go figure.

"And with...with Jess...and Madison...everyone else really...it was different..." Sam mumbled, closing his eyes and scratching his cheek, "With them...I was the protector. Taking care of things...I mean, I liked it, being in charge, don't get me wrong, but...I dunno..."

"Why, Sam," Dean drawled with a teasing grin, waiting until Sam opened his eyes, "Are you saying you like being a kept woman?"


End file.
